shut_up_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Padilla
Anthony Padilla (born September 16, 1987) is a Mexican-American (as of his last name and ancestry) internet comedian and is one of the two protagonists of the Smosh franchise. He is also the founder of Smosh Productions and was the first to come up with the name, "Smosh" as it was his Newgrounds username previously before entering showbiz. He along with best friend Ian Hecox created Shut Up! Cartoons and series Zombies vs. Ninjas. Personal Life Anthony Padilla is a born Christian and has a brother named Matthew, as mentioned on "Anthony's Long Lost Animation" on the Smosh Pit on 3/9/10. He is in a relationship with Kalel Cullen who used to be a beauty guru on YouTube. He got his driver's license when he was a freshman but got a car and drove earlier as he used to drop Ian home after school as mentioned in Lunchtime with Smosh. He has brown colored eyes, a slightly tan face, and short dark brown hair with bangs which are often mistaken or made fun of as "emo hair" or an "emo flap". Anthony is 5' 11" tall and weighs 158 lbs. (according to a tweet from him from June 23th). Personality Anthony is often shown as smarter and more mature than Ian (even though their personalities are hardly different), as he often knows much more about the world than Ian does. However, he is sometimes childish, because he believes that Toy Story is real, even though it's really not. It is often hard to explain the personality of both Ian and Anthony as they often role-play and vary their attitude. Anthony is often cheeky, as he usually teases Ian around with the Barbershop Pole and points out tiny mistakes made by the latter in Lunchtimes, like in "President Evil," he directly corrects Ian when he mistake's Sunrise for Sunset. Biography Anthony's favorite foods are taquitos, celery, churros, pizza, burritos, red hot chilli peppers, and rainbow lollipops. He has a liking for Disney and the company's movies. He is a 1/4 Filipino since his grandma is from the Phillipines, as stated in SEXIST BURGER! (Lunchtime w/ Smosh) and ADDICTED TO BREAD! (Lunchtime w/ Smosh). According to Food Battle 2009, he knows what Donald Trump's old skin and cement tastes like. Anthony is killed many times in the videos and holds the record for most times died (while playing as himself). Anthony has had many girlfriends in the past, but all of them eventually broke up with him. He is known to practice yoga alongside with this unknown "Hot Girl," mentioned in My Mom's AMAZING Video!. ''Anthony literally has a crush onLou Ferrigno, and even wrote a song for him. In ''The Future Sucks! , we learn that Anthony will become homeless due to his Celebrehair business (where he follows celebrities to their hair salons, digs through the trash and sells their hair online) failing because of a trend where everyone in Hollywood had their hair permanently removed. He loves his hair and, sang an entire song about it when he thought he would never have hair again. Anthony is known to have a rather strange attraction to Ian's Mom, as seen in the video "Paranormal Easy Bake Oven", Food Battles and Several IanH videos. In an interview with NewMedia Rockstars, Anthony had said that he would obviously choose Squirtle as his starter and then Catch a Ratata Pokemon further to fight the first Gym Leader. Anthony's favorite guilty pleasure is comic books and graphic novels which was said in the same interview. Anthony mentions that it was extremely embarrassing for him to do the Sexy Anthony photo shoot as he had to dress as a naked Cowboy. Right when they got there, there was this huge group of kids on bicycles and parents who drove by right when he dropped his pants. He was wearing a flesh colored speedo. Anthony said that he had no further educational plans, and had no Idea on what to do with his life until he started earning money over YouTube. Before earning money on YouTube, Anthony would design websites for his friends and earn enough to pay for gas and car insurance. Dental Issues Anthony had to wear a mouthguard when he sleeps because he would grind his teeth really bad. Ian was the first person to notice it because they went on a trip to Hawaii right after they graduated and were sharing a room with two beds. Ian kept hearing a creaking sound. Anthony has had other dental issues, as when they were preparing for a Food Battle, Anthony chipped his tooth when he was to perform a type of ground stunt. In High School, Anthony was a tennis player, but left the sport after his partner slammed the racket with no intention up his chin which made one of his teeth fall off. Webography Category:Creators Category:Series Category:Episodes